User talk:SilverCrono/Archive 2
Admin Promotion CONGRATS DUDE! Sonicboom112 22:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thank you for the welcome SC! I'll be sure to look you up if I ever need any help. -- Gamefreak16236 :No problem! I'll be happy to help. :) --Ag (Silver) 107.8682 00:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Template Check out this page! I'm still working on it, but I'm making a project page where user can create pages with templates of what the page should look like automatically. Like characters, enemies, bosses, etc. I've only completed CT at the moment. Test it out and see for yourself: Chrono Wiki:Create article Zeypher 20:21, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, Crono lieky :D --Ag (Silver) 107.8682 20:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This will make it easy for user who don't know the MoS so well, because now it will include the set up it should have as well any infoboxes included. As well as notes from us. So you like check out the templates pages for those. For example . It is entitled like, Create articles//. Only admins can edit it to prevent it getting messed with... ::Cool. Nice job, I never would of that of that :D --Ag (Silver) 107.8682 20:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::It's what I do... the visionary. :P Zeypher 20:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) You've got me under a gun banhammar There's your CSS. It's based on the colors of your Monaco one. If you want a search icon thing or a little user icon you'll have to tell me. Also, if you don't like the colors or want more colors…well, you'll have to tell me or spam the Recent Changes with edits trying to figuring out what to do. I suggest the spamming, my Chrono Cross images are gathering dust. [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 23:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Congrats on the promotion! The monobook looks great! --[[User:Moocowisi|'Moo']][[User Talk:Moocowisi|'cow']] 22:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) You have been presented with the Ayla Medal! Vandals Arena Checkitout! By the way, can you show me how to do a Talk Bubble here and do the finishing touches on the colosseum and vote and... (like a 7-year-old to their teacher)Sorrrrryyyyyyy Mr. Crono... Get to it when you get to it. Kupohunter 11:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Projects , and now the gallery separate page. What's next? :)}} ::) --Ag (Silver) 107.8682 13:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Opportunity Adventure Time stuff 1000 Edits! WAZZZZZZZZZZZZUPPPP Awesome! --Ag (Silver) 107.8682 22:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Wassup Broham? Dude I haven't talked to you in forever. What's going on? How's Life treatin' ya? Hope everythings well! --Sonicboom112 03:54, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Template Help Wanted Chrono Trigger BR Wiki. Hi, I'd like to invite you and who you can invite to see (and help) the http://pt-br.chronobrasilian.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Chrono_Trigger_BR . It's a Chrono Trigger Wiki, just like this one, but in portugese. Oh, and don't worry, I already ask Zeypher's permition and he loved the idea, so... well, what I've done so far is the Chrono, Marle and Aura's article. So, I really need the help of someone who understand more of the subject. If there's something wrong with my english, just tell me. I written this message with help of the Google Translate. Thanks... Oh, I almost forgot! Not everything that's here and went to the BR Chrono Trigger is a copy, I changed some things, including pictures and few words, after all, when talking about the same subject, it's difficult to change something. Dudu... 01:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Cool. I don't speak Brazilian, but good job. -- 01:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I don't speak english but, I already did a lot of things here (: Dudu... 04:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Cross Techs I can't do them tonight…I was attacked by food poisoning soon after you left, and food poisoning is one of the few things that can get me off the computer. >< [[User:ScatheMote|'Scathe']][[User Talk: ScatheMote|'Mote']] 01:39, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh that sucks! Sorry to hear that. Hope you're feeling better now. Zeypher 15:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC)